


Compromise

by Ragnaroq, super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conflicted Will, Domestic, Established Relationship, Jealous Hannibal, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Will and Hannibal are living in semi-domestic bliss when Hannibal gets bored and kills again. Will is conflicted about how to feel about this. Lots of back and forth conversations and sexual tension. Will struggles to figure out how dark and all-consumed he is willing to become.





	1. The Aftermath

 The smooth, tan skin of the man’s body parted easily as Hannibal cut into his flesh. The dying man reminded him so much of Will. The man had dark hair that was covered by a winter hat and he wore a plaid shirt, typical attire of the skiers and snowboarders who stayed around here in the winter.

 

He and Will had been friends. A local bartender at a pub Will liked to frequent but was a little too rustic for Hannibal’s own tastes. Hannibal’s desires were partially fueled by his annoyance at the man constantly hitting on Will and partially because of their resemblance. It relieved him of the need, sometimes gentle, barely a dull ache, and sometimes more persistent, an all-consuming pain, to partake of Will’s flesh in a more literal sense. He wanted to honor Will, to make a tribute to him, and also to punish him.

 

Beyond these impulses, the constraints of their situation on his ability to spend time orchestrating his kills was frustrating. Hannibal could go long periods of time without killing. But he grew bored.

 

He packed the heart and the liver carefully into the small cooler he had brought with him. The frigid air would keep them cool. Hannibal stripped the man and let the blood drip down the man’s, abs, and over his hips. The hole in his chest was gaping, like staring into the abyss. He watched with a smile as blood gathered and poured from the hole where his member had been removed. His advances towards Will had been…rude.

 

 He placed a crown of pine needles and juniper berries in his hair and strung him up amongst the trees, arms outspread. So much like Will, his dark angel, his sacrificial lamb…

 

*****

Will’s hands curled around the edge of the granite countertop, it was smooth and cold under his hot skin. The kitchen was too clean for his tastes, all lines and grey and white elegance. Hannibal preferred it this way, however, and he was the one who spent more time in the kitchen.

 

 Hannibal wasn’t here. And Will was waiting for him. The green flannel shirt he wore was hanging loose and open. He figured a confrontation would go over better for him if he showed Hannibal a little skin.

 

The back door to their modern home nestled into the Rocky Mountains of Colorado overlooked a stunning canyon full of pine trees and quaking aspens. This was one of many places they had stayed over the past year, and they wouldn’t be able to stay here much longer. Especially if Will’s suspicions about Hannibal’s whereabouts were confirmed.

 

The door opened and Hannibal entered, silent and smooth like a panther. Will’s senses had become even more attuned during his time with Hannibal and hunting together, and Will had sensed his presence before he had heard the door opening. They had become highly attuned to one another.

 

“Welcome home.” Will crossed his arms and looked Hannibal up and down.

 

 Hannibal looked surprised as Will had expected him to be. “Ah, hello, my dear Will. I wasn’t expecting your fishing trip to end so quickly. It must have been successful?” He reached up to touch the few flecks of blood that had made their way onto his face. “Perhaps we could continue this conversation after I’ve had a chance to freshen up?”

 

“No, we can have this conversation now.” Will stated flatly.

 

“Did you plan all along to be back home sooner than you told me?”

 

 “Yes.” Will nodded.

 

“I thought we were past keeping secrets and hiding from each other, Will.” Hannibal looked slightly hurt, and also a bit impressed.

 

"I could say the same to you…If I didn’t suspect you of lying to me; I wouldn’t have to go behind your back to find out the truth.”

 

Will reached for the cupboard and grabbed a glass, pouring himself some of the whiskey on the counter and taking a gulp. The intensity of repeated conversations like these with Hannibal could be exhausting sober to say the least.

 

“How did you do it?”

 

 “Is that curiosity or disgust, Will?” Hannibal’s smile flickered onto his face.

 

Will wasn’t sure what the answer to that was himself. “In the interest of honesty, I would prefer to know. You need to be transparent with me, and I need to find a way how to live with what you tell me.”

 

 “It was quite exquisite. A tribute to you, as all of my murders are now.” Hannibal stepped towards Will and pressed his hand to Will’s back, pressing up under his loose shirt and caressing circles with his thumb. “I wish I could have invited you to partake. The experience is rather lack luster without you by my side now that I know how it feels with you.”

 

 Will turned around and fixed Hannibal with an annoyed stare, but he didn’t pull away as Hannibal’s hand traced across his hip bone and abdomen as Will turned. “Don’t try and divert the subject.” Will was annoyed that it was working. He took another drink and forced himself to step away from the allure of Hannibal’s touch.

 

“I thought we agreed to only kill if it was necessary. Or if the person really deserved it.” Will’s eyes softened, his posture almost submissive. He knew what made Hannibal easy.

 

 “I agreed to try my best, dearest Will. For your sake. Though I struggle to understand why you insist on continuing to fight your nature. Your pleasure.” Hannibal’s hand brushed along his cheekbone, his mouth hot and close to Will’s. “After all of the walls, you…we, have broken down. All that you have become and we have become together, you still continue to resist.” Hannibal’s other hand pressed tightly on Will’s hip as he pinned him against the counter.

 

“Damn it, Hannibal.” Will growled. “I’m serious about this. I can…participate…compromise with you. But not if it’s like this.” Will slinked out of Hannibal’s trap and sat at the table, feeling like some powerless housewife withholding sex as a bargaining tool.

 

“Who is to say when killing someone is necessary? Or who deserves it and who does not?” Hannibal smirked. Knowing it would not be long before Will gave in and very much enjoying the game. “He was very rude. Continually making his interest in you known even though it is clear we are a couple.”

 

Will’s eyes looked up at Hannibal fondly, despite the frown still on his lips. Will liked the way his hair looked slightly grown out and tousled. “I don’t think flirting with me is an offense that should be punishable by death, Hannibal.” Will reached out his hand and let Hannibal come to him, pulling him down and kissing him. “I can’t stay unless we can compromise, and it’s not safe. We have to be careful.”

 

Will picked up the scent of pine, winter air, Hannibal’s cologne, and a faint hint of blood as Hannibal pulled him up and into a rough embrace. He tried not to explore too deeply how erotic and delicious he found that scent. He liked where they were at now. It was secluded, beautiful, he could fish here and keep their new dog, Dusty, a golden lab mix he had rescued. Will wasn’t ready to leave the life they had begun to build here. It suited him well, and he was worried whatever Hannibal had just done was going to severely fuck that up.

 

“What did you do to him? Please tell me you didn’t go overboard in the aftermath.”

 

Hannibal kissed him deeply. Will surrendered to the kiss momentarily, gripping his hand against Hannibal’s shoulder and pressing their chests together.

 

Hannibal sighed and raised his eyes slightly as Will pulled away again. He was apparently not going to be easily distracted tonight. “All right, Will.” He said resigned. “I will tell you what happened. You may rather enjoy the details, perhaps?” Hannibal inserted.

 

He, too, enjoyed the life they had here together. He had ample time to prepare culinary works of art, participate daily in philosophical discussions with Will, and share a bed with him at night. Their sexual relationship was still changing, expanding, and becoming more adventurous, something that thrilled him greatly. He usually became bored with such activities quickly, but not with Will.  However, he was still restless that other activities had not progressed as quickly as he wished.

 

Will was unpredictable. His motives never clear from one moment to the next even to his own mind. Will seemed determined to keep up a semblance of resistance, while still admitting to his penchant to kill and the beauty and power he found in that.

 

Hannibal told Will the details of the kill.

 

Will resisted rolling his eyes, and walked away from Hannibal towards the bedroom, emerging swiftly with his winter coat and pulling a hat over his head.

 

“Where are you going, Will? To admire my work?” Hannibal smirked, even though he knew it wasn’t that.

 

“To clean up your mess, Hannibal. I have grown fond of this place. I don’t want to have to leave it already because you can’t control yourself.” Will tried to sound more indignant than amused. He definitely was annoyed at the hassle. “We could have had a nice night in. Finished reading Kant, had a drink, and see where things lead from there…” Will faced Hannibal, stepping closer and pressing a hand to Hannibal’s chest.

 

“I’ve killed hardly anybody during our residence here, my Will.” Hannibal pointed out, tracing a finger around Will’s lips. As appealing as Will’s description was, Will leaving into the night to see his work was even more compelling and a reaction Hannibal was more than happy to have achieved.

 

Hannibal thought of the way Will had emerged with him from the water of the Atlantic Ocean. He had been baptized by blood and brought forth new, perfect, and lethal. An image of Will, naked and gasping as he emerged from a sea of blood, blood of Dolarhyde, their past kills, and their future kills coating every inch of Will’s skin, played constantly at the edge of Hannibal’s vision. Will’s refusal to embrace his becoming after this was wearing on Hannibal. And he wanted to push him to take things further. He knew Will enjoyed the kills they had made together, whatever moral justifications Will may make to himself, and even more feebly, attempt to make to Hannibal.

***

The sight of the man, who had been a casual friend, someone he could possibly have enjoyed spending time with in a different world, strung up and bloody produced a multitude of different emotions in Will. He was sad he was gone, angry that someone else was dead because of their interaction with him, and also full of admiration at the beauty of Hannibal’s work, almost a fondness that was  tinged at the edges with disgust. It had been a while since Will had seen one of Hannibal’s masterpieces, and he couldn’t resist drinking in the sight. He didn’t want Hannibal to notice this part of him that enjoyed this, although Will was sure he was aware.

  
“Help me take him down. It’s freezing out here…We will have to take him home to dispose of the body. It’s impossible to get rid of it out here.” Will should not have been surprised at the matter of fact tone of his voice, but he was.

 

“What do you think, Will?” Hannibal couldn’t resist prodding Will for a reaction. He wanted his approval. Everything he had done since he met Will had been for Will’s benefit, after all.

 

“I think we need to clean this up as quickly as possible.” Will turned away, hiding his flushed face.

 

Will snuck a quick glance over at Hannibal who looked quite put out as well as frustrated. His brow was furrowed and his arms folded as he surveyed Will.

 

“It’s beautiful….in its way.” Will offered. He noted the resemblance between himself and the man strung up before him. Just like Abigail and Garrett Jacob Hobbs. These thoughts brought a wave of nausea, but he was sickly filled with appreciation over Hannibal turning his desires away from Will. It was almost endearing.

 

Hannibal smiled slightly. “I knew you would appreciate the details if you just took a moment to let the aesthetics wash over you.” Hannibal stepped closer and placed a hand possessively on Will’s shoulder.

 

“You know we could just leave it.” Will stated, voice almost devoid of emotion, trying not to reveal anything.

 

Hannibal’s smile grew wider. “Do you want to get caught, my dear Will?” Hannibal chuckled.

 

“We will probably have to leave any way right? If he’s gone missing…” Will paused. “And you’re likely not to stop now you’ve started.

 

“I agree whole heartedly. Let us partake of the best parts of him before we make our escape.” Hannibal stated, a hint of begging, or maybe it was persuasion, in his voice. “You do realize…if the FBI finds a body like this. They will connect it to us.”

 

“Let them try to find us.” Will said, feeling suddenly foolhardy.

 

***

Will rarely joined Hannibal in the kitchen, but there were times like these when it seemed necessary to share that intimacy. Will still knew very little, but he would chop up food as he was instructed and hand Hannibal ingredients. Hannibal cooked the meal quickly. They didn’t have much time to linger. The resulting dish was less than his usual extravagant standards but still beautiful, elegant, dark.

 

After the work was done, Will was exhausted. He poured a small fifth of whiskey and Hannibal a small glass of wine. “We should go.” Will wasn’t exactly pleased with the night’s outcome. And resolved to be more firm in talking to Hannibal about his concerns tomorrow. The fight wasn’t in him anymore tonight, however.

 

“If it pleases you, my dear.” Hannibal said, taking Will’s hand and kissing it softly.

 

Hannibal’s face changed, inquisitive and excited and slightly dangerous. “You can’t hide from me, Will. I noticed the excitement in your eyes, the flush on your face that was from more than just the cold. You enjoyed my gift for you did you not? My aesthetics are not composed of easily or quickly. They should not be dismissed so lightly.”

 

Will felt on edge. His mind a bit fuzzy from the late hour and the whiskey. As much as they had shared, as much as he could no longer deny his love for Hannibal, and as much as he understood him, there was always an aspect of danger, especially during conversations like these. It was part of what drew him to Hannibal, but Will didn’t want him to win either.

 

 “I’m truly sorry I disrespected your _art.”_ Will responded jibbly.

 

He looked away from Hannibal’s penetrating gaze. His face was rather flushed, and images of how Hannibal would look during the kill, on the hunt, and the calm, precise way he would arrange the body after flashed through his mind. Will’s pulse was racing.

 

Hannibal pressed the back of his hand to Will’s cheek. Will’s breath was quickening. “Why do you continue to deny your nature, my darling boy?” Hannibal pressed both his arms around Will and drew him tight.

 

“We will have to leave soon. Preferably before morning.” Will tried to keep his head, desperately trying to keep himself from succumbing.

 

“And we will.” Hannibal reassured him before pressing his lips strongly against Will’s, wasting no time exploring Will’s mouth with his tongue.

 

They made a trail through the house. Hannibal pressed Will against the counter, knocking over wine bottles and jars of pasta, sending them clattering to the floor. The cat was out of the bag, and there was no reason to worry about the state they left the house in.

 

“Fuck.” Will groaned, pressing his legs tightly around Hannibal as Hannibal carried them towards the large front room. Will slid his body as best he could against Hannibal’s bulge, gripping Hannibal’s hair tightly to get a better hold.

 

Hannibal roughly tore off the hat Will still wore and threw it against the couch, running his hands through the mess of curls.

 

Hannibal snarled as he bit and sucked roughly down Will’s neck. He thought of how Will always tasted so soft and malleable, a rare delicacy that only Hannibal got to partake of.  “I told you we needed this.” Hannibal hissed against Will’s ear.

 

“Shut up.” Will pressed a rough kiss to silence him, taking Hannibal’s lower lip in his mouth and biting hard.

 

Hannibal gasped and pressed Will’s back against the large window. The moon, high and bright above the pines, shone against Will’s outline. He looked like some sort of fallen angel. Hannibal pressed Will’s wrists above both of their hands and slammed them against the previously spotless glass.

 

Will tugged roughly on Hannibal’s pants. There was no time to worry about getting completely undressed. Just the necessary parts would do. “Take your pants off. Take my pants off.” Will said as he bit along Hannibal’s neck, leaving bruises and blood on his way down to Hannibal’s collar bone.

 

Hannibal fumbled momentarily with the button on Will’s jeans as Will pushed Hannibal’s pants and briefs to his knees. Their movements were passion-filled and a bit sloppy. More hurried and desperate than they had been in a long time.

 

“I need to taste you.” Will growled, feeling more himself in this moment than he had since they had settled here. Will dropped to his knees and took Hannibal in his mouth. Drawing him to the back of his throat and sucking hard while his hand pulled, a little more roughly than necessary, on Hannibal’s balls.

 

Both of Hannibal’s long, thin hands pressed against the window, leaving handprints as his arms slid down slowly from pleasure. “Will, oh Will.” He murmured Will’s name over and over. His head drooping forward and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

Will popped him out of his mouth unceremoniously and stood up. He grasped Hannibal by the back of the neck and kissed him.

 

“Why did you stop?” Hannibal asked needily. His hand making its way to the throbbing, hot part of Will and stroking him hard.

 

“I didn’t want you to come before you were inside me.” Will said as he wrapped a leg around Hannibal’s waist and directed Hannibal’s hand to his ass.

 

Hannibal stroked and fingered around the hot, pulsing hole, teasing a little like Will liked. He pressed a finger inside Will and knew by Will’s hiss of pleasure that he could take things faster.

 

Will’s forehead rested against Hannibal’s chest as Hannibal fingered him hard and fast.

 

“Fuck me.” Will pleaded.

 

Hannibal held Will with both hands, Will wrapping both his legs around him, and slid his dripping cock into Will. The sounds of their moans of pleasure echoed in the spacious, dark room.

 

Will used his legs as leverage to help him ride Hannibal’s cock as Hannibal pumped hard into him.

 

“Yes, Will, oh yes.”

 

Will grabbed onto Hannibal’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, holding each other’s gaze with an intensity that far out matched their lovemaking.

 

Hannibal came first, spilling hot into Will whose climax followed soon after. Their noises of pleasure like wolves howling at the moon that shone brightly behind them.

 

*****

 

Will quickly pulled on his jeans and turned away from Hannibal to begin gathering what he would bring with him. Shame and guilt filled his body, heavy like candle wax turns solid soon after the flame has been put out. He took the bottle of whiskey that was still sitting on the counter and took a long swig. He was ashamed of his reaction. Of how eager and aroused he had been by the bloody scene. Ashamed of how little he was actually ashamed. And annoyed at how right Hannibal always was about everything.

 

“Here you go.” Hannibal said, holding out Will’s duffle bag and standing in the doorway, looking quite pleased with himself and relaxed.

 

Will took it from him with an abrupt swipe and threw his clothes in haphazardly. They were both ready to leave in less than an hour. Plans of what they would do if a situation like this arrived had been thought out ahead of time. The need of a quick escape was always a likely possibility.

 

“I want to drive.” Will said snatching the keys from Hannibal’s hand and wrenching the door of the Rav4 open.

 

“Are you sure you’re in a fit state to drive, Will? You seem rather upset.” Hannibal chided gently as he slide gracefully into the passenger seat.

 

"Will you please be quiet?” Will replied and drove them off towards the swirling snow.

 

*****

 

Will’s fingers drummed anxiously against the arm rest on the door of the car. His dark hair, darker than usual from lack of sun, pressed against the slightly iced over window. The tension was as thick as congealed blood between them.  Will was feeling bitter again. Passive aggressive. Wanting to lash out. It had been nearly a week since they had left the cozy, Colorado cabin. Staying each night at a new motel. Definitely motels, hotels would be way too generous of a word.

 

The radio struggled to get a signal, but a staticy “Dark Was the Night” played just loud enough to hear. It was enough to take the edge off the silence and was better than Handel’s Messiah Hannibal had been listening to earlier. Will wasn’t in the mood for Christmas celebration.

 

“I hope you’re happy.” Will’s words were tinged with iron. “We could have enjoyed a nice holiday together in that place. You knew how much I liked it there. But just like with Abigail, Molly, Alana…you aren’t fucking happy unless you have me all to yourself.” Will hated how petulant he sounded. He was back to feeling frustrated about leaving. He felt confused, always confused, about how to feel and what he really wanted. Or maybe he did know and Hannibal was right that Will was just futilely trying to resist.

 

“I wasn’t trying to punish you, Will. In fact, I was doing you a favor. Doing us both a favor. I was getting bored there and so were you.” Hannibal resisted the urge to smile, and daringly brushed a thumb against Will’s cheekbone.

 

Will glared at him. “I think I’ve had enough favors from you to last a lifetime.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying the other night.” Hannibal smirked.

 

Will glared harder. “I don’t think you want to go down that road with me right now.” Will turned to watch the dark trees pass quickly like a multitude of gliding demons.

 

Hannibal glanced over at Will repeatedly, waiting to see where he would take this conversation and judging how angry he was. He didn’t want him to be too unhappy.

 

“I wasn’t bored. I enjoyed being domestic,” Will nearly spat out the word, “with you.”

 

“I cherish those moments of time with you as well, and I don’t want to do away with them. But we both crave stimulation, change, growth. Staying in one place, in one pattern, for too long will stifle both of us. We will grow to resent each other until everything beautiful we have built will turn rancid.” Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and took it, gently, caressing Will’s thumb softly with his own. Will let him and sighed deeply as he relaxed slightly against the seat.

 

“Where will we head now?” Will asked, giving in slightly and letting their fingers twine together. “We could keep heading north as we have been these past couple of days. Find another remote place in the Canadian wilderness.” Will paused.”  I wouldn’t mind that so much. It would be easy to disappear there. Possibly continue on to Alaska.”

 

“Mexico is also an option. There would be more people there. Easier to blend in.” Hannibal replied.

 

“You mean easier to kill a bunch of people without it being noticed than it would be in a small town in Canada?” Will replied tersely. “Or I suppose we could pick off hikers and vagabonds that no one would miss.”

 

“I see you’ve put a lot of thought into this, clever boy.” Hannibal stared at him half-joking and half-admiring.

 

“Let’s turn around and head towards Mexico.” Will said decisively. “There will be more people there. More people that I would be all right with you ridding the world of.”

 

Hannibal leaned over suddenly and grabbed Will’s jaw pulling Will towards him and pressing their lips together.

 

“Of course.” Hannibal smirked. “If you promise to hunt with me.”

 

Will, breath still a bit ragged, nodded in agreement.


	2. A Soft Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will hide out in Mexico. This chapter follows some snapshots of their life together as Will struggles to come to terms with their relationship and with himself. They live together in a dance of unbearable intimacy and excruciating distance. Some hurt/comfort and some smut to be found here.

Will pulled the sweaty shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. His whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. The small, cheap motel they were in had a broken air conditioner and the rising temperatures left the third-floor room hot and muggy. The walls were yellow and heavily spackled, the paint peeling and slightly greying. There was a watercolor painting of a woman in a red sundress walking down a deserted street with her son. Other than that the room was sparse with no decoration. Will tried to rest on the bed. Hannibal had removed the bedding provided and used his own clean, new sheets. Will flipped through the channels. They were all in Spanish, and he could only understand half of it. Grabbing the bottle of tequila, he took a couple of swigs. It took the edge off of the swollen waiting.

 He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at his face, skinnier than it had been in a while. He rubbed his thumbs over the bags under his eyes and sighed deeply. The shower let out a high-pitched scream when he turned it on; it was old and the water pressure low. But, the cold water was a relief, and he sighed deeply as the drops caressed his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to relax. The city was hot and busy, and he was feeling restless with nowhere to go and little to do. He didn’t know where Hannibal was exactly, but he had a vague idea. They had been here for six months and had come to an agreement. Hannibal could kill once a month as long as it was someone who had done something terrible enough to deserve it. Will had no way of knowing if he was following through, however.

 The feel of a hand against his shoulder startled him, and he yelped softly, beginning to look around for something to defend himself before quickly realizing that it was Hannibal.

 “You scared the hell out of me,” Will said catching his breath. “I didn’t hear you to come in.”

 “You need to be more careful, Will. What if it hadn’t been me?” Hannibal half-chided.

 Will reached for his towel, but Hannibal reached out and grabbed Will’s forearm. “Don’t.”

 Will noted the excitement in Hannibal’s eyes. He must have achieved his goal.

 Hannibal unbuttoned the loose, white shirt he was wearing and placed it neatly on a hanger in the closet.

“Hurry up,” Will called, rubbing soap over his chest while he waited.

“Shhh,” Hannibal replied, his voice was dangerous and low.

Will could tell he was in for a treat.

Hannibal removed his pants and briefs just as carefully. Will could tell he was gathering himself, focusing on steadying his breath.

Will would let him have his way, let him be rough, would join in eagerly.

“I wish you had been there, Will.” He lamented as he pushed open the curtain and let himself inside the small shower, placing both his hands on Will’s hips. The energy was tense, but slow and building, not near the crescendo it would be later.

Will stared at the mess of hair on Hannibal’s chest and the slow, deep rise and fall of his breath.

“I’m here now.” Will said, voice already breathy.

The shower wasn’t ideal for sex. But the stifling heat still made it the best option.

“I suppose that will have to do,” Hannibal said, pushing Will against the wall and grinding their hips together. Their cocks slid against each other, pressing into each other’s stomachs. Will was feeling a little heady from the tequila. All he could think of was Hannibal’s hands, on his hips, on his sides, on his shoulders, as he caressed Will’s body roughly.

Their kisses were rougher than normal, Hannibal bit him hard, and Will gasped a bit in pain, pressing his hand up to his lip, blood oozing onto his fingertips.

“I would say sorry, but you look so delightful in your own blood,” Hannibal sucked the wound, licking Will’s blood. It had a distinct flavor; Hannibal had always told Will he would recognize it easily.

“Don’t be sorry.” Will turned around, placing his hands on the chipped tile, presenting himself submissively and without shame.

Hannibal’s fingers opened him up roughly but attentively. Will’s forehead pressed against the wall, his lips parted as he moaned, droplets of water from his hair falling down his face.

 “Do it now.” Will begged.

 With a groan and a push, Hannibal moved his length inside of him. It ached a bit. Hannibal was impatient. So was Will. Their bodies moved in a fast, erratic rhythm. This was when it all made sense to Will. All the questions and frustrations fell away like the water running off their bodies, swirling down the drain, as their flesh and breath became one.

 

*****

“I want to go fishing,” Will said out loud to the room. Hannibal was lying beside him on the bed, and Will was attempting to read a book of classical poetry Hannibal had left around. He was having trouble focusing, however. “The weather here reminds me a bit of summers in New Orleans. While I prefer our last home, I was thinking I could find some things to do around here. Feel more myself again.” He was trying to figure out his own thoughts, figure out a way to break out of the monotony, but he didn’t mind hearing Hannibal’s insights either.

 “We could easily find you the supplies you need, Will. I could help you find a spot. We will need a house or somewhere more permanent to settle for a time, anyway. I can’t take much more of these dirty, loud hovels,” Hannibal replied, pressing a soothing hand to Will’s forearm. The space between them seemed to be growing wider each day. Will’s confused feelings manifesting in an unwillingness to engage. They talked less than normal. Will rarely let Hannibal touch him But, in this moment, he let Hannibal ease him into an embrace.

 “Things will feel more normal soon, Will.” He promised.

 

*****

A few months later, they settled into a place along the coast. The small, but cozy villa overlooked the ocean, beautiful in the brilliant setting sun. An explosion of yellows, oranges, and soft reds that contrasted with the almost too blue of the water. There were barely any waves; the night was gentle and warm, full of tension, heavy with lazy expectation. The hot, stillness was interrupted by a bottle thrown from the villa balcony, shattering into pieces on a rock below.

 “Fuck,” Will cursed to the hot wind. He worried momentarily about sea turtles or birds getting hurt by the glass and vowed to clean up the mess as soon as he was sober enough to figure out how to walk down to the beach.

After a moment of deliberation, he decided he would be able to manage and walked tipsily towards the steps. It took a good amount of time, and a lot of clinging to the old, metal railing, but he made his way to the white sand and walked to the edge of the water.

Will slipped off his sandals and pressed his feet hard into the sand and water, focusing on the irritation of the sand against his skin and the soft rhythm of the waves. If he could have, he would have screamed to the empty, glittering, black sky. But he was never one to be able to express such extreme outbursts of emotion, even when he wanted to.

 “What are you doing out here?” Hannibal’s voice, only a few paces back, startled him and he whirled around.

“Fuck, don’t sneak up on me like that. I thought you were in bed,” Will turned away from him, his energy cool and body language stiff.

“I thought I heard something outside, and I looked and you were gone. So, I followed you here,” Hannibal’s eyes searched over Will’s form and came to stand next to him, pressing a hand to his shoulder, but Will shrugged him off.

“Don’t,” Will admonished softly, but with a hard edge. He wasn’t in the mood for games, for world play, for exhausting metaphors. His head hurt, his mind hurt, his heart hurt.

“Please,” Hannibal’s voice was so soft, so pleading, so tender, it softened Will’s stance for a moment, and he turned slightly toward him.

Will began to reach for Hannibal’s hand but instead thought better of it and turned away from Hannibal again.

“It’s been so long since I’ve really touched you, held you…” Will rarely heard Hannibal speak like this. It was romantic, apologetic, and Will was surprised at how well this manipulation was working.

“Don’t. Just don’t. I can’t. Even if I wanted to, I just can’t right now. It’s too much,” Will could hear himself rambling, his words slurring. All he knew was his defenses were starting to fall with the liquor clouding his reasoning and Hannibal so close with his words so sweet.

“You don’t have to make a permanent decision right now, Will. It doesn’t have to be written in blood and stone…” Hannibal’s voice faltered momentarily. “Come to bed. We can talk about death, aesthetics, and morality tomorrow.”

Will’s resistance was crumbling down rapidly, Hannibal could always rip the walls down, walls that were fortified against all others, with a few words or glances.

“I don’t know…” But his voice and stance were softer now, and he slowly pressed the back of his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around his waist and rocked him gently, almost in tandem with the waves.

“Please stay,” Hannibal’s words were near pleading now. “I’ve never been terrified of anything as much as I am of losing you…all of the things that gave life meaning: poetry, art, music, philosophy will be grey and dull without you to share them with. Now that I know how much richer it is to partake with you.” Hannibal breathed against Will’s neck, nuzzling the softness of his curls and taking comfort in his scent and closeness.

Will brushed a hand quickly to his cheek to brush off a tear. “All right,” Will sighed, his hands resting atop Hannibal’s, leaning into Hannibal’s embrace. “Let’s go to bed. I’ve…I’ve missed sharing a bed with you.” Will admitted. This conversation was too intimate, too honest, it almost hurt how hyper-aware and attuned they were to each other in this moment. And the alcohol was making him far too open, far too sappy…

With Hannibal’s help returning inside was a lot easier, he kept a tight hold around Will’s waist, almost as if he was scared if he let Will go for even a moment that he would slip away.

Will slipped off his shoes and shirt and climbed into the soft, white sheets. Hannibal crawled beside him and brought Will close against his chest, stroking his face and over his arms in repetitive, calming motions.

 Hannibal kissed Will’s lips gently, attempted to push the kiss further but Will pulled away. “It’s nice to feel you again, Will. To have you back in my arms.”

“For now., You have me back for now. There are conditions. There are things to be worked out.”

“I promise we will.”

“But not tonight, please.” Will pleaded. His voice was low and tired. He pressed his face into Hannibal’s chest.

“No, not tonight.” Hannibal kissed his head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Hannah for her artwork! I had so much fun working with you. I will eventually put up a chapter two to this.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> See the artwork here!


End file.
